Rumors
by Starlight Flash
Summary: A story of how even though you may not act like a girl, you aren't lesbian. Rainbow Dash confronts her friends on how rumors are spread. Rated T for language. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Rumors**

_**Haven't you ever felt like no one is on your side, like no one cares? Well here is my story. I'm Rainbow Dash. And welcome to Hell, otherwise known as, my life. **_

The Sun was slowly peeking over Ponyville, yet somehow always ending up in a certain pony's eyes.

_Damn it! Thought I could sleep in a couple extra minutes. _

Right as a certain rainbow maned Pegasus was getting out of bed, her alarm went off.

_**I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake.**_

_Yeah, right. _

The Cyan pony's name is Rainbow Dash. Fastest flyer in the world, let alone Equistria.

Rainbow Dash slammed her alarm off and sulked over to her shower and pounded a whole bunch of buttons until the right temperature arrived. Then she just relaxed and felt the water pounding against her.

_I should really get to work. Blazing Fire will be pissed if I'm late._

Rainbow quickly finished her shower, rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner and stepping out into the freezing cold air.

_Sweet Celestia it's cold out!_

Rainbow quickly dried herself down and shook her mane into her famous ruffled hair style. She raced out the door, grabbing a bagel on the way, and flew out to a cloudy day.

_Great. More work._

Rainbow Dash shook herself and kicked every cloud in sight.

In ten. Seconds. Flat.

Now sunlight was shining down on every pony in ponyville, except Sweet Apple Acres, the apples needed rain so she let those clouds stay and kicked a couple that set off a chain reaction and soon, the farm was soaked.

Rainbow flew down to the ground and basked in the sunlight on her way to Twilight's house. She had weird looks on the way, some giggling.

_Do I look funny?_

Rainbow checked herself over, her flank, stomach, muzzle.

Nope. Nothing was different.

_Huh, weird._

When Dash got close to the library, she heard voices. Five voices to be exact.

_They had a party without me? _

The cyan Pegasus felt betrayed. She is _always _left out. Rainbow shook herself and listened.

"_I can't believe Rainbow Dash is lesbian!" _Twilight said.

"_Now, Darling, it is her own choice, and we left her out because we don't feel comfortable with her around." _Rarity sounded disdainful.

"_I-Um…. Have nothing really to say, I kind of expected it a long time ago." _Fluttershy squeaked.

"_I don't really care! As long as she can still party with her new mare friend I'm O.K with it!" _

_What?! _Rainbow thought in shock.

"_Well, Ah reckon she's a nice filly. I want tah meet her" _

_But, I'm not… Lesbian._

**Sooo…. That wasn't the best chapter of my life time, but I tried . Anyways, How did you like it?**

**I have been getting sick of all the: Rainbow is a Tomboy, therefore: LESBIAN. **

**No. That's not how it works. **

**I'm a tomboy, therefore am I a lesbian? No. Anyways, find out how Dashie reacts in the next chapter! R&R please! ~Starlight Flash**


	2. No One Cares

**Rumors. **

_**I like rumors! I find so much about me that I didn't even know. **_

Rainbow Dash was confused and betrayed. How did they come up with _that?_ They must be joking. Rainbow knocked on the door anyways.. No matter what happened, she needed to get the new book of Daring Do. She heard the talking stop and then urgent whispers.

Then she saw it. Twilight's eye in the peep hole.

The door opened and Spike appeared.

"No one's home, sorry Rainbow. The library's closed. " Spike said in a alarmed and fearful statement.

That's it.

"Bullshit."

Rainbow raced through the door and found, to her dismay, all her friends still gossiping, not even knowing she's there. Dash quickly hid behind a book case.

"That was a close one, she must've been here for more Daring Do." Twilight spoke up.

" She must want to fantasize about her!" Rarity joked.

And everyone laughed.

" Now, Rarity, it ain't nice tah talk 'bout Rainbow that way" A.J spoke in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, Rarity. It isn't very nice."

Rainbow Dash spat. She was looking at the ground, behind Twilight.

"R-Rainbow, hello. What brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, you know just dropping by my friends… yeah. Friends. Right." Dash looked up angrily. No one every looked her in her eye when she is angry. Her eyes change too icy blue. Actually kind of creepy. But Pinkie saw it. The mare gasped.

"Dashie, your eyes."

Dash growled at her, "What about em?"

Applejack spoke up, " What's wrong with your eyes, why are they that blue?"

Rainbow finally snapped.

"Just that my best 'friends' think I'm lesbian! Why isn't Applejack lesbian too? She's a tom boy?"

"Rainbow! Don't go around saying things like that, it may hurt somepony's feelings!" Fluttershy looked at her with shock.

"Wh-what?" Rainbow Dash's voice cracked.

"You are obviously lesbian, I mean look at you!"

Rainbow took a step back.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!"

Pinkie Pie snorted and turned her back on Dash. Then the group just started talking. As if she wasn't there. Then it started. The moisture on her cheeks.

_What the hell is this stuff on me, it feels like rain!_

Then she realised. The drop hit the floor.

"Rainbow?"

The rainbow mare turned tail and ran. As far as she could, the moisture running off her cheeks.

_The great Rainbow Dash can't cry!_

But she did.

Rainbow fell to the ground, hurting her wing and burst out in sobs. No one listened.

No one

Cared.

_**Sorry for the lame chapter…. I NEED suggestions… My motivation to make this story has already come to an end! I need new characters and a plot twist. I need a character for romance. Something like a Katniss (Rainbow) And Peeta(OC), not anything similer to Rainbow, Something calm like Peeta to tame Rainbow's fire so to speak ahaha See you later, Mah Poni3s! ~Starlight Flash.**_


End file.
